


Christmas Gifts Are Underrated

by AntaresofJuly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash has foiled yet another one of Captain Cold's chilly heist! Or how Barry stopped Len from stealing a piece of expansive jewelry, only to bought it and gave it to him afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the day before Christmas. Central city was usually placid and cheerful around this time of the year. Even crimes went down on this special holiday.

Like the majority of people, Barry Allen, one forensic scientist and undercover superhero, had set aside everything else to relax and enjoy a good time with his family and friends.

At least that was his plan about two minutes ago.

"I can't believe it!" Barry accused incredibly at the man in black body suit dangling from the ceiling of a high-end jewelry store. He was heading home when he recognized Cold's motorcycle parked outside the already closed building. Suspicious, he went in to investigate. "What are you doing here, Snart? I mean, even you can't be this bad, pulling a heist on Christmas Eve, really?"

"Well, nobody invites you to come, FLASH!" Caption Cold glared, pulling the cold gun from its hoister slowly, in order not to upset the motion sensor. There was something wrong with his expression. The Cold Barry usually dealt with would be smirking smugly at him, enjoying their little game of cat and mouse a little too much, but right now Snart looked like he genially didn't want the Flash to be here.

Inexplicably feeling a bit hurt, Barry took a more careful look at the thief: tight black body suit, dangling rope, gloves, IR goggles... Clearly a well-geared solo job, but without a single trace of the Cold persona in sight. How strange. Barry knew for a fact Cold loved his persona. Maybe it was the target, something he really wanted to get then. 

Taking a look at the glass box that seemed to hold Cold's target, a beautiful piece of necklace made of gold and diamond, with a price tag placed right in front of it, the young hero frowned, "that one you are trying to steal worth eight hundred thousand. Nice, but a bit below your usual score, won't you say?" He glanced around, "In fact, there's nothing in this store you can't easily afford. Given the money you must have stolen over the years. I don't understand. Why are you doing this?"

Cold eyed him warily, and said icily, "I don't suppose you'd leave me alone if I tell you?" Barry gave an incredible snort. "Well it's none of your business then." With that, he quickly shoot a blast at Barry's feet and tried to get away with the necklace.

Of course he didn't succeed. He wasn't even prepared to fight the Flash this time, expecting a quick in-and-out and nothing else. Dangling mid air didn't help his fighting either. Barry had him pinned on the floor in no time. Cold gun thrown out of reach and necklace triumphantly held in hand, the flash grinned down at his nemesis, but stopped when he saw the other man's unusual sour expression. 

No flirting? Now he really began to get worried.

"What's the matter, Cold? Someone grew an icicle up yours?"

Cold shoveled him off, went to collect his gun and humped away. Barry let him. He wouldn't try anything now; the alarm had already gone off, red light shining on their faces. He'd need to get away quickly before the police swarmed in.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The Scarlet Speedster flashed in front of Captain Cold and proceed to walk backwards in front of him. He didn't get any vibe of anything serious. But something was definitely bothering Cold. "Common, Snart, talk to me!"

Cold ignored him, no surprise here, but Barry kept pressing on. Better safe than sorry. He had to stifle a snicker at Cold's annoyed expression. It was kind of... Well, adorable. 

"It was a present for Lisa!" Cold finally had enough and snapped when they nearly reached his bike and Barry still refused to go away. "Ever since she was 16, every Christmas, I stole her a piece of jewelry. It's our only Christmas tradition. Now it's broken, thanks to you. Satisfied?"

Barry's eyes went huge. He didn't expect this. "Oh.." He said, suddenly feeling a lot worse. Was it possible to feel like a jerk for preventing a crime? "...I'm...um.. I'm sorry..."

Snart didn't deign to answer, simply started the engine and rode away. Barry stared at his retreating form, lost in thought.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Leonard Snart's nightmare came true.

He didn't have a fallback plan, which was silly. But in his defense, he never thought he'd fail the Christmas heist. 

Three months of picking, casing, planing, more planning, and repeatedly checking the plan, just to rob a simple jewelry store. He had done it again and again. It should be the perfect crime. It had always been.

Of course, until the Flash.

He didn't even know how Scarlet had found him. He had tried to stay as quiet as possible, yet the kid had him dead in act on this one job he didn't want the Flash to be there.

And now Len only had this inane perfume set he grabbed last minute from GoodWill to give his sister for Christmas. He could imagine Lisa's face when she opened the gift tomorrow. Sure she would be understanding, once Len explained, and try to hide her disappointment under frivolous remarks. Len didn't want to admit it, but he felt a bit depressed when he went to bed that night.

Leonard Snart, central's feared Captain Cold, failed his own sister yet again.

 

The next morning though, he was woken up by an unexpected howler of joy. Lisa must had opened her gift and found the neck...

Wait.

He got to his feet and reached the kitchen in no time, and was frozen on spot by the sight of Lisa putting on the necklace he had picked out but failed to obtain, a happy smile dancing on her face. 

"Lenny!" She hugged him with rather excessive force, "you giant fluffy dork! Why don't you tell me! This looked exactly like the one on grandma's picture."

Len put on a smile and tried to stay calm, he'd worry about it later. It wasn't too difficult, since it could only be the Flash who was behind it, which didn't make any sense at all. "Glad you like it, sis. Now where's my present."

It turned out he got a handmade leather hoister specially designed for his cold gun. It felt much less awkward than the one he was currently using. Very thoughtful indeed. He thanked Lisa without thanking her, the way they always did, and went out for a walk.

He wasn't surprised when he found that Barry Allen was waiting around the corner of his safe-house. "The Flash, what an honor. Here to arrest me for my foiled jewelry theft? Hate to disappoint, but somebody else got the mark instead of me." He smirked, drawling out the words."Wonder who that was."

Allen turned a lovely shade of red, "Can it, Cold. I bought it, legally alright? Now since I went through all these troubles, does she like it?"

"She loves it." Len couldn't help but smile, and eyed him curiously. "now, I don't know forensic scientists makes that much nowadays."

"Well..."Barry scratched the back of his neck, "I actually have some money. Harrison Wells, aka Reverse Flash, left nearly all his properties to me."

Len's eyebrows wanted to shoot up, but firmly saved the thought for later. He looked the Flash straight in the eyes, "You had nothing to make up for. "He said calmly, "I want you to know it, Barry."

"I'm not making up for stoping your heist, Len." Barry stared right back at him, although still the color of his nick name. "I want you to have this... I mean Lisa! You and Lisa. I want you to have this... tradition, happiness. And money is nothing compared to happiness. And I had a lot of money now. Not that I wouldn't want you to be happy if I didn't have the money! It's just easier if I can afford it. Jeez I'm babbling am I not? I..."

"Marry Christmas, Barry." Len cut him off of his misery. If he was smiling in a particular way, well, that was his own business.

"Marry Christmas, Len." The returning smile was shy and brilliant, excitement brimming over. Then a blast of wind. The kid was gone.

Len stood there for another three seconds.

"Thank you, Barry." He said softly into the wind.


End file.
